Desires Within Confessions of the Heart
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [ONHOLD[Sqeuel to Confined] Isis helped Inuyasha and Kagome come to terms with their feelings for one another. A year and four months has passed since Kagome's surprising news. Naraku's defeat had come at last. Inuyasha has a confession to make to Kagome.
1. Revelations

Summary: Isis helped Inuyasha and Kagome come to terms with their feelings for one another. A year and four months has passed since Kagome's surprising news. Naraku's defeat had come at last. Inuyasha has a confession to make to Kagome. Could another sprite interfere with the lives of Inuyasha and his friends? It Naraku's evil really gone, or is it the start of a new evil?  
  
(A/N: Wow I can't believe Confined got some 128 reviews that just made my day. It would be awesome if its squeal does the same. Who knows?)  
  
(A/N: Well this is it the squeal to Confined. No fluff in the first chapter, but I think you guys will live. There will be some good yummy stuff in future chapters.)  
  
Title: Confessions of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Revelations  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the lightening sky. Another hour and the sun would rise and with it his demon powers would return to him. Inuyasha had come to hate this time of the month more and more. When he was human, he had more time to think. Which was also something else Inuyasha was beginning to hate as well.  
  
It had been a year and four months since the day Kagome had come to him, to tell him that she was pregnant. Inuyasha at first had been shocked, but after the news had sunk in he had been on cloud nine.  
  
Then five days later Inuyasha was knocked from his cloud, when Kagome started her monthly flow. Kagome had looked up at him with sad chocolate eyes. She had then told him how sorry she was. Inuyasha on the other hand just put on his tough face and acted like it didn't matter whether she was carrying his pup or not.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at himself as he thought back to what he had told Kagome.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I guess we won't be having a pup yet."  
  
He had tried to hide the hurt, but he knew she probably had seen it. The words he had spoke next where what he hated the most.  
  
"I guess that just means that there'll be one less brat to pull on my ears."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Those words had hurt Kagome at first, but then after a little while she realized that it was Inuyasha's way of telling her that he was hurting too.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagome blinked a few times as the new days light hit her in the face. She knew that Inuyasha's demon powers would be returning to him now and then he would come back to her. Kagome then rolled the now completed Shikon no Tama in her right hand as a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Kagome? Are you all right? You've seemed to have a lot on your mind lately. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at her friend.  
  
"It's nothing Sango. I was just thinking about how strange it is to be finally holding the completed jewel in my hands."  
  
She let out a breath as she looked over at Sango.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to believe that it's over. That we finally destroyed Naraku."  
  
Sango placed a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I think we all feel like that at times. However, now I have more things to be happy about."  
  
Sango slowly made her way to sit beside of Kagome. Over the last year Sango and Miroku had become closer. For as of now Sango was carrying their first child. Both Miroku and Sango still thought they owed it all to Isis for they had a feeling that in some way she was responsible, for them showing their feelings toward one another. Sango smiled at the thought, it was strange how one little forest sprite could change so much between two people.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango as she rubbed her abdominal area.  
  
"I'm happy for you and Miroku. The two of you are really great together."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's hard to believe that Miroku never asked to bare his child at first because he had feelings for me."  
  
Sango then sighed.  
  
"It makes me feel sorry for Koharu. I think she truly had feelings for Miroku. Miroku I think cared for her, but not in the same manner that she cared for him."  
  
Sango then turned to face Kagome to find a look of longing in her eyes. She knew what she longed for, for her and Inuyasha to have a child. Both Miroku knew how much the two were disappointed when they found out that they weren't.  
  
"Kagome have you thought about what you should wish for?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, I really think Inuyasha should be the one to make the wish. After all I started to help him collect the shards, so he could have the jewel."  
  
Kagome stood up and then turned to look down at Sango.  
  
"Plus I figure it's the only way to make up with him. He seemed so happy that week I thought I was you know, and then to find out that I wasn't and that there was no pup."  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
"I Know, I know Sango, give it time. It just...."  
  
Kagome trailed off for a minute.  
  
"I can't help but feel like I was the one to put that sadness in his eyes. Oh, wait I was. I am afraid Sango, I feel like I'm losing him all over again, only this time it's not to Kikyo.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks right before he entered the clearing.  
  
'Why does Kagome think she's losing me?'  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he got an idea. He then eyed his target of attack. Inuyasha smirked to himself one more time before he attacked his prey.  
  
Kagome screamed suddenly as something lunged out at her knocking her to the ground. She then realized what or, more so who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha! That wasn't funny."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her.  
  
"Sure it was. Who told you the fun was over?"  
  
Sango couldn't help but giggle at the couple as they rolled around on the ground together. This time Kagome was one top, no wait Inuyasha was on top again. Suddenly Kagome screamed again as the two rolled down a hill and out of sight. Sango took this as a signal to leave she knew that the two would be all right.  
  
"Here Kagome was worried she had lost his love. I think that the least of her worries."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome giggled as Inuyasha buried his nose in her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha that tickles."  
  
Inuyasha grinned mischievously over at his soul mate.  
  
"I know that's why I love to do it."  
  
"Why you little. I should s.."  
  
Inuyasha's lips cut her off before she could say the S word. His lips were pressed hungrily against Kagome's. Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss first.  
  
He smiled at the surprise he could read in her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"You..."  
  
Kagome's mind had made her finish her sentence from earlier. Inuyasha then inhaled Kagome's sweet flowery scent once again.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He then saw Kagome questioning him with her eyes. Inuyasha figured he should answer her the best he could.  
  
"Well, I uh well you see um.."  
  
This time it was Kagome's turn to silent him. She had matured a lot over the years, but then again she was a lot older. Kagome just figured turning nineteen did that to a person. She pressed a finger again his lips.  
  
"Shhh. I missed you too you know? I'm not to sure you know how much I've missed you."  
  
Inuyasha's answer was just.  
  
"Nope, so I guess you'll have to show me."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as she saw the smirk on his face. She then smirked back at him causing Inuyasha to raise his own eyebrow.  
  
'Now what's Kagome up too?'  
  
Inuyasha gulped as he felt himself harden. He then took charge once again. He could see the passion building in his mate's eyes. Inuyasha knew now how much he had been neglecting Kagome the last couple of times. He would fix it now by showing her now how much he needed her. Kagome's cry filled the air.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."  
  
Even in this wonderful time of bliss Kagome could help but feel like she and Inuyasha were being watched.  
  
Two glowing neon green eyes watched the couple as they made love to one another. It then laughed to itself. Perhaps, these people were going to be more fun to toy with then it first thought.  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for now. R&R Ciao, InuShemeeko.) 


	2. A Sealed Promise and A Whispered Wish

Ch. Summary: Isis helped Inuyasha and Kagome come to terms with their feelings for one another. A year and four months has passed since Kagome's surprising news. Naraku's defeat had come at last. Inuyasha has a confession to make to Kagome. Could another sprite interfere with the lives of Inuyasha and his friends? It Naraku's evil really gone, or is it the start of a new evil?  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: A Sealed Promise and A Whispered Wish  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs gleamed as he glazed down at his mate; she was the one woman who completed him. Kagome smiled up at the hanyou who had captured her heart the very first day she saw him. Her own smile turned into a frown, when she noticed the sad gleam that was now in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away from her and then turned back.  
  
"It's nothing don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome looked firmly over at the man who held her heart within him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you better than that you know. So what is it that's gotten under your skin?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled in a breath before he gave Kagome a hard glare.  
  
"I want to know what makes you think that you're losing me and I want to know now!"  
  
Kagome gasped as she stared back at him.  
  
"Inuyasha. I..................."  
  
Inuyasha continued to fuss at Kagome.  
  
"I marked you as mine. No other demon is aloud to touch you but me. Damn it Kagome, I even went to your time during the new moon to do that whole wed-ding thing. What more do I need to do to show you that I love you?"  
  
The tears flowed freely from her chocolate orbs as she stared at him. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Kagome smiled softly over at Inuyasha as she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha do you know how long it's been since you've touched me like you did a few minutes ago? It's been awhile. I need to be with you, I want you to make love to me like you did when Isis stuck us inside that stupid barrier."  
  
Kagome gently touched the side of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"That's the one thing that I crave more than anything."  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times as he stared at his love, his heart. Had he really been ignoring her like that? He had never planned on ever doing that to her.  
  
"Kagome I nev..........."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm not finished yet."  
  
"Yeah, but Kagome let me......."  
  
Inuyasha edged a little bit away from his mate, as flames danced inside her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha I said I'm not finished. So s-it and let me finish."  
  
Inuyasha tried to stop himself but like always he plowed into the ground. He then sighed he figured it was just safer if he just stayed down. His ear's twitched as his wife, mate continued to talk.  
  
"You know these last five and an a half months you've been pretty rude to Miroku, ruder then usual. It took me a little while, but I finally figured it out. You're jealous of him."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word jealous.  
  
"You're jealous of him because in about three months he will be a father, and you won't."  
  
Kagome pulled in a shaky breath.  
  
"I just want you to know, that I......uh understand, because I'm a little envious too, of Sango. Mom told me that it could happen. You know when I first thought that I was carrying your child I was scared. Then when I found out that I wasn't, I realized how much I wished it was true."  
  
Once Inuyasha was sure that the spell had worn off, he pulled himself up and embraced his mate. He had, had no idea that Kagome had wanted that pup as bad as he had. Now he realized how wrong he had been. Inuyasha's right claw hand slid up the light blue shirt that his mate was wearing. His lips then stole her breath as he clamed her's as his. With his left hand bracing the middle of Kagome's back, he lowered her to the ground once again.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry if I've made you feel unwanted. I promise you that you will never feel that way again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A soft giggle came from inside a small bush facing the two lovers. The two neon green eyes continued watching the pair. As a plan formed inside its head, the creature just couldn't believe its luck. The very two people it had been looking for were right in front of it. In fact the two of them were now really wrapped up into each other. The creatures voice was soft as it spoke to itself.  
  
"This just might be easier then I first thought. My plan looks like it will work out better then I thought it would."  
  
The creature then continued to watch the pair together. The hanyou then suddenly scooped his mate up in his arms and headed deep into Inuyasha forest. The watchful creature then decided that it should follow the two as well.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha eyed his mate hungrily. Kagome was right it had been to long. His demon instincts told him to take her now. However Inuyasha knew better, she was his now and no one else would dare touch her.  
  
"Expect for maybe that stupid wolf Koga."  
  
Kagome frowned up at Inuyasha as he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard when he realized that Kagome had heard him mumble something under his breath.  
  
"Um.......I.......uh........was just thinking out loud about how you were right. I have been ignoring and I am sorry for that. I do love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome grinned as she sat up on the futon Inuyasha had placed her on after entering the small wooden home Inuyasha had build the in a beautiful corner of the forest. True it was small, but that didn't really bother Kagome. Why because she was with Inuyasha and as long as she had him she would always be content.  
  
She then crawled forward into Inuyasha's lap. Pure mischief and desire flashed in her eyes.  
  
"I know you love me Inuyasha. You know though it's a little foggy of how much you love me."  
  
Kagome then leaned in to Inuyasha warming her lips against his. Inuyasha was so surprised by the heat that was in the kiss that he fell backward onto the floor. She then straddled Inuyasha's waist as she pulled open his haori. Inuyasha tensed as Kagome unbuttoned his cream undershirt. Her hands then wandered down the sides of his well-muscled chest.  
  
"I think it's time you remind me dog-boy."  
  
Kagome then smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. He then smirked back at her in return.  
  
"Dog-boy huh? You know that I'll have to put you in your place after that one right?"  
  
Kagome's response was a small giggle.  
  
"Uh huh. That's why I said it silly."  
  
Inuyasha grinned knowingly as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as he slid her beneath him.  
  
"Now to just find the right way to show how I feel."  
  
Kagome smiled as she placed her hands on Inuyasha's hips slid his red hakama down from his waist. Once free of his pants her eyes took in each curve of his body and each well tone muscle that tighten and flexed under his skin. Inuyasha was now only covered by his loincloth, which soon fell away as well. Kagome's voice became silky and seductive as she spoke to her husband/mate.  
  
"I think I know just the thing to get you started."  
  
Her slim fingers very gently and slowly stroked his manhood that she held within her fingers. She smiled as she felt it harden with arousal. Inuyasha moaned his mates name as his clawed hands slid up her side as he pulled her shirt off of her head.  
  
"Ka.......gome."  
  
Inuyasha's fingers shook with anticipation as his fingers fumbled with the snaps on the front of her bra. He smiled when the hook broke away from the material. Inuyasha was just happy that Kagome's beautiful body was no longer being kept from him. She was more then just beautiful, she was breathtaking, and she was his for the taking and he loved every little inch of her.  
  
"Kagome? Have I ever told you how temping you are?"  
  
Kagome's reply was a small giggle.  
  
"Inuyasha.....?"  
  
The rest of her sentence was cut short due to the fact that her husband was now teasing the ends of each of her nipples with his tongue. A small laugh escaped from Inuyasha's lips when he heard his mate's quick in take of breath.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that didn't you?"  
  
This time Kagome teased Inuyasha with her own little smirk.  
  
"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. I however am the only one who knows."  
  
Kagome then playfully stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh so that's how it is, is it?"  
  
Inuyasha softly needed the sides of Kagome's waist. Causing waves of pure ecstasy to course through her body. Kagome arched her back and rolled her head in response, too each and every one of Inuyasha's gentle strokes.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome's sweet scent invaded his senses. Causing him to moan her name from the wonderful rapture he was feeling from her scent.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome's breath was stolen from her once again as Inuyasha's lips suddenly consumed her within them. There was only one thing that Kagome understood at this very moment. Which was her need and desire to become one once again with Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to want and desire the same things as Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a fiery hot kiss as he made his entrance into her core once again. Kagome soon found herself wrapped up in swirls of pure bliss as she rocked her hips in time with each one of her loves thrusts. Each thrust pulled Kagome deeper into her ecstasy. A small smile worked its way onto her face, when she realized that Inuyasha was receiving the pleasure that she was if not more so.  
  
Both lovers were soon brought to the climax of their passionate tryst. Sweat glistened against Inuyasha's bare chest as he lay down next to Kagome's sleeping form. His clawed fingers brushed several lose strands of hair away from her lovely face.  
  
"Kagome, I will always ways love you no matter what."  
  
Inuyasha then looked down at the whole Shikon Jewel he held within in his hands.  
  
"I wish ours lives were never with out joy and laughter."  
  
Inuyasha then whispered.  
  
"Maybe someday we'll even have a few pups running around the place."  
  
With that he fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of the only one who had truly ever held his heart.  
  
(A/N: Yay I finally got this chapter done, sooo please don't kill me. I however could promise you when the next chapter will be up. I am currently working on No Escape, A Darkness Inside, and From Ice to Sunshine and getting my floppy drive fixed. Ja ne, InuShemeeko) 


	3. A Shadow Falls

Disclaimer: I still hold no ownership on Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: Isis helped Inuyasha and Kagome come to terms with their feelings for one another. A year and four months has passed since Kagome's surprising news. Naraku's defeat had come at last. Inuyasha has a confession to make to Kagome. Could another sprite interfere with the lives of Inuyasha and his friends? Is Naraku's evil really gone, or is it the start of a new evil?  
  
Title: Desires Within  
  
Chapter 3: A Shadow Falls  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Clouds formed over the blackened ground where Naraku had fallen. The ash from his body would forever stay sewn into the ground. It was then that the cracked ground beneath the ash started to shake a tremble; steam followed by flames erupted from the cracks in the ground. The darkened earth itself started to turn up as if the earth was trying to rid itself of something foul.  
  
The stench of rotting meat rolled off the steam as the earth spit it out. The steam was then followed by a dark blue aura that seeped along the ground causing the grass and other plant life to wither and die as the aura swept over them. The sky then suddenly turned pitch black as if something had come and swallowed the sun. The wind blew with the coldness of a dead corpse, as the wildlife sounds from the forest fell into silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke with a start from her peaceful dreams. Her hanyou lay beside her a protective arm was draped across her slim waist. She smiled at how innocent Inuyasha looked as he slept, his slowly steady breathing told her that her sudden movements had not disturbed him. Kagome then slowly removed his protective arm so she could then stand. Her gleaming brown eyes search their small hut for her clothes. Kagome's face lit up when she spotted them on the other side of the room.  
  
After slipping into her underclothes and jeans, Kagome bent down to retrieve her bra. A frown plastered its self on her face when she realized there was no saving the poor thing. Inuyasha had broken both snaps off of the back of it, looking for the snaps were pointless. She had learned that the first time he had broken one of her bras. Sighing she threw it to the ground and picked up her light blue shirt and slipped it over her head.  
  
Kagome walked over to the door of their hut, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her brown orbs suddenly caught the sight of a flock of birds, taking off in the distance blackening the sky with their wings. Kagome's eyes were soon focusing on the oddly black cloud. She'd lived in the feudal era long enough to know that those black clouds weren't just rain clouds. Goosebumps jumped up on to her skin suddenly as the wind blew its chilly air onto her skin.  
  
She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, as the sound of moving clothing rang in her ears, informing her that her husband was now awake. However she didn't turn to greet him with her usual warm smile. Her eyes stay focused of the landscape ahead of her. There was an eerie feeling to the air, almost making her wish she didn't have to breathe.  
  
Kagome smiled when she felt the familiar weight of his fire rat haori being draped over her shoulders  
  
"You looked cold."  
  
Inuyasha then realized that something was wrong. The hair on the back  
of his neck was standing on end as he continued to watch his mate. She  
hadn't responded to him like he had excepted her too.  
  
"What is it Kagome, what do you sense?"  
  
Kagome voice took on a monotone sound as she spoke to her husband.  
  
"Something's out there. Something dark and cold."  
  
For once he would had to agree with his mate. Something wasn't right;  
every time the wind blew his blood seemed to freeze inside his veins.  
A sudden gasp from Kagome caused Inuyasha to cast worried golden eyes  
in her direction.  
  
"Kagome what is it?"  
  
His eyes widened as he followed her glaze. The dark clouds where  
lowering themselves to the ground like miasma. Inuyasha shook his head  
in disbelief.  
  
"No...it can't be, he's dead we all saw him die."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Miroku smiled as he watched his wife walk to the door of their home. His smiled turned into a grin as his eyes scanned from her well- rounded breasts to her abdomen that was now very swollen with their first child. Miroku walked up to his wife and placed a gentle hand again the wall of skin that held the child.  
  
"Sango? What is it?"  
  
She voice remained steady and firm as she spoke to him.  
  
"Something isn't right. Where did all these rain clouds come from?"  
  
Miroku's left hand gripped his staff tighter as he looked over into the distance.  
  
"Something isn't right. Where did all the wildlife go? The forest now seems as though it has died."  
  
The winded shifted and blow it toward the wooden hut in which Miroku and Sango stood. Sango's eyes turned suddenly to look at her husband. At the jangling sound of the rings upon his staff, Miroku winced as the dark cold aura seeped in to his body. It was taking all of his spiritual power to keep the aura away from his very soul.  
  
"Miroku what is it what's wrong?"  
  
Miroku's heart ached at the concern and fear that was wrapped inside of Sango's voice. His right hand shook as he leaned lightly on Sango's shoulder. The bitterness of the aura was enough to cause the monk to feel ill.  
  
A small voice squeaked through the silence.  
  
"Sango should I go find Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
A stained voice stopped Sango from speaking.  
  
"No Shippou. You shall remain here. An aura of malice whips through the wind. You will stay here where it is safe."  
  
Miroku had at last been able to compose himself well enough to stand. However the flesh of his face had grown pale and beads of sweat clung to his forehead. By the way he was leaning on his staff, Sango could tell that whatever he had just encountered had taken a lot out of him.  
  
"Miroku are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Miroku smiled weakly up at his wife and Shippou.  
  
"I will be fine. I just need to rest for a minute."  
  
Miroku then walked shakily over to the small fire and sat down beside it. He stared at the small flames that flickered over the twigs that lay in the fireplace in the center of the hut. The whispered voice he had heard kept repeating its self over and over inside of his head.  
  
~*I know of the curse that was upon your family. I shall make you  
suffer torment that you have never known*~  
  
The voice had held such malice and was so chilling that it almost  
seemed as if it had been a shadow of Naraku himself. Miroku's eyes  
quickly moved to his right hand. It was still whole, no curse and no  
black hole, but it felt as if his windtunnel was still there and was  
pulling at him from the center of his hand.  
  
"Could it be? No it's impossible."  
  
For his sworn enemy was dead, he and his friends had put an end to  
his deceit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sliver haired hanyou knelt in front of his mate, with his back to her.  
  
"Come on Kagome. We're going to check on Miroku, Sango and the rest of the village."  
  
The couple was so busy with their conversation that they didn't even notice the quick flash of neon green light that zipped inside of the hut. There was a small snicker as a light green aura surrounded Kagome. At that moment was the very moment that Kagome was getting ready to climb onto Inuyasha's back. As the aura was being absorbed into her body, Kagome took an awkward step away from Inuyasha. Causing him to look over at her in confusion.  
  
"Kagome what's the matter with you?"  
  
Kagome's voice was soft as she answered him.  
  
"Sorry, I felt kind of weird a minute ago."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in concern for her.  
  
"What do you mean you felt weird?"  
  
Before she could answer, Inuyasha's hand was on her forehead.  
  
"You're not getting sick on me are you? It doesn't feel like you have a fever."  
  
Kagome sighed as she removed the hanyou's hand from her head.  
  
"I'm not sick okay. I'm fine so let's just go."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her as she climbed onto his back. He then shrugged and said, "If you say so."  
  
Once he was sure that she was on. Inuyasha took off at top speed, he thoughts wandered to Kagome and whether or not she was telling the truth or not. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a bone chilling voice spoke to him.  
  
~*I know of what you wished upon the jewel. I will make sure that I take that wish away from you. Starting with the thing most precious to you.*~  
  
Inuyasha's heart stopped as the cold voice whispered to him in the wind.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
He shook off the thought as the village came into view. He then noticed Kaede walking into Miroku and Sango's home, Kagome saw as well.  
  
"I wonder why Kaede's coming to Miroku and Sango's home. Usually they go and visit her."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder as he continued on toward the hut.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
Kagome gasped suddenly. Causing her husband to eye her with concern.  
  
"What is it Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome slid off of her hanyou's back as she turned two worried chocolate eyes too him.  
  
"You don't think something is wrong with Sango and the baby do you?"  
  
Inuyasha's golden pools locked with his wife's chocolate one's.  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently as they made their way to the doorway. Kagome sighed when she saw that it wasn't Sango that was ill, but Miroku. She then ran from her mate's side and knelt next to her friend that lay on a pallet on the floor of the cozy hut.  
  
"Miroku. What happened Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Sango explain to Kagome what had happen.  
  
"Mirkou was attacked by a dark aura. He was weak once he finished battling with it. He told me he was going to go rest. That's when he collapsed onto the ground."  
  
Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She was a demon slayer and she would not cry. Yeah right, with all these hormones running through her it was hard.  
  
"If Shippou hadn't been here I don't think I would have ever gotten him moved."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the sleeping ten yr-old fox demon.  
  
"So the kid helped out did he? Who'd he transform into, Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha asked as he laughed lightly. Sango took on a serious look as she looked over at him. She then smiled as she spoke.  
  
"No he transformed in to a copy of you."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked to learn this. It wasn't that he didn't know he could do it. Because he knew he could. He'd changed into Kagome twice and even Koga so why not him?  
  
Sango then commented again.  
  
"A first I thought it was really you Inuyasha. His voice sounded like yours, his tail was also missing. When I spoke your name you didn't answer. So I questioned him by saying Shippou, that's when he looked up at me and smiled. He even picked Mirkou up and carried him to the sleeping pallets."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a minute.  
  
'Wow the kid did all that no wonder he's tired.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly as the sound of someone screaming floated to his ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! We're all going to die, we're being punished by Kami himself."  
  
Before anyone could stop him Inuyasha was out of the hut, and now holding the strange villager in his grip.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you? What village did you travel from?"  
  
The man continued to babble about the earth mother turning against them and how they were now being punished. Kagome, Kaede, Sango and a still weak Miroku followed Inuyasha outside. Kaede then questioned him.  
  
"What are ye talking about?"  
  
The man looked at them all with wild eyes, before he spoke.  
  
"All the animals in the village and in the forest have just died. The forest around our village as well is drying up and dying as well."  
  
Everyone turned as Kagome gasped and pointed to a grove of trees in the distance. They were green one minute, bare and dying the next.  
  
"Inuyasha what could be killing all of the plants and animals?"  
  
"I don't know but we are about to find out."  
  
Inuyasha gently helped Kagome on to his back; he took off in the direction of the dying forest. Sango called for Kirara as the neko cat transformed. Miroku placed a firm hand on her shoulder as she climbed on to Kirara's back.  
  
"Sango perhaps it would be best if you and our child stayed behind."  
  
At first she was hurt that her husband wanted her to stay behind. Then she realized that he was only thinking of her and the child's safety. Sango smiled up at him as she placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Miroku, it's very sweet of you. I'll be fine I promise. If it looks like it's going to get dangerous I'll have Kirara take me some place safe."  
  
Miroku frowned at his wife's answer. He now held a look of deep hurt upon his face. Sango noticed this and tried to reassure him.  
  
"I promise I'll be careful. Now come on. We're losing Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku sighed as he climbed on behind Sango, with a mouse sized Shippou peeking out of a pocket on his robe.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha found himself covering his nose as his feet touched the dead earth in the forest.  
  
"What on earth is that smell? It almost smells like rotting meat."  
  
A startled gasp from Kagome told him that she had found something. Wanting to find out what had caused her alarm he turned to the left of them. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw, a sudden fear pulled at him telling him to take Kagome and run. However, the sight before him mystified him in such a way that he dared not to move.  
  
Deer, birds, rodents, and every piece of wild life, lay dead on the forest floor. Their eyes locked in the vacant stare of dead. The light of their souls no longer danced within their soft, or beady eyes. Their eyes now reflected a fog, which seemed to have caught the desperation of their souls as they were ripped from their bodies.  
  
Inuyasha cautiously made his way through the line of dead bodies. Once or twice the body of a human was found.  
  
"Something's been feeding on the souls of these animals, the humans too."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as she glanced at the corpses that lined the forest floor.  
  
'Inuyasha's right.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned slowly and carefully over the body of a deer that seemed to have died not long ago.  
  
'I don't get it. Where's all the blood, I can't smell any blood at all.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirara landed softly beside of Inuyasha. The hair on her back bristled as a low growl rumbled from her throat. Inuyasha looked over at her and smirked as he patted her on the head.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't trust this place."  
  
Miroku began speaking to him when suddenly fast panicked heartbeats throbbed deep inside his ears. The beat became faster and more frighten as the seconds ticked by. Shippou's small voice broke through Inuyasha thoughts as he spoke to him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?"  
  
In that moment time stopped as Inuyasha scanned the area around them for his mate. It was then that Inuyasha remembered the panicked heartbeats ringing inside of his head.  
  
'Kagome, where are you?'  
  
A warning suddenly went off in his head as his other friends continued to yell for Kagome. Causing Inuyasha to turn around quickly and place a firm hand quickly over Shippou's mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Shh. There's something out here."  
  
Shippou struggled against Inuyasha's hold as he mumbled.  
  
"Whut...a out Kugoma?"  
  
Miroku gripped his staff tighter as he lowered himself down in the bushes. Frightening chills were once again running down his spine once again.  
  
'This is the same dark aura that I was over come by earlier. Unfortunately it seems to be growing stronger. How?'  
  
It was a question that was still burning within his minds eyes as he and they others followed Inuyasha into the forest. The aura of dark malice seemed to be getting stronger the deeper the traveled into the forest. Causing both Kirara and Miroku to stop in their tracks. Miroku then called out to the silver haired demon halting him in his tracks.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure we should we should travel any farther into this forest of black fog?"  
  
Inuyasha growled back at his friends, he didn't have time for them to question him. Kagome was in danger and he needed to find her before it was too late.  
  
"Look I don't have time for this."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku could see the frustration building with in their friend. They too felt the same way. Miroku took a breath and then calmly spoke again.  
  
"InuYasha. You did not answer my question. Do you think it is safe for us to be traveling so deep into this black fog that seems to come out of nowhere?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out at his friends once again his patience was wearing thin. He then answered in a low voice.  
  
"No I don't. Every part of me wants to flee from this place, but this is the way Kagome's heartbeats are coming from so this is the way we're going. The four of you can leave now if you want too. I'm not leaving until I find Kagome."  
  
Sango looked confusingly at Shippou and her husband.  
  
"He can hear her heartbeats? I knew his hearing was good but from such a distance?"  
  
There was a popping sound as Shippou turned from a mouse back into his normal self.  
  
"He can't really Sango. The only reason he can hear her heartbeats are because of the mark he placed on her neck when they became mates. It's like a tracking device demons have on their mates. It links the two together so then if they were to ever become separated, the one could always find the other."  
  
Miroku kneed his chin as he thought.  
  
"Very interesting. I suppose the same could be said for Kagome?"  
  
Shippou shrugged his shoulders as he answered.  
  
"I can't really say, with Kagome being human. So it's hard to tell if she can pick up Inuyasha heartbeats as well. Only Kagome could tell us that."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome's breaths came out in longer pants. As stopped inside of a clearing, the dark fog seemed to encircle her out of nowhere. Panic secede her heart causing her to run away from it only to find herself deeper inside it. She then felt irritation flood her heart, Kagome smiled at the feeling it could only mean one thing.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Her next thought froze as she heard the pat, pat, pat of something dripping. Her doe colored eye widened at the sight that lay before her. The horrid display would forever be burned within her mind. There scribed in the earth before her feet was a message.  
  
~*The Days Of Torment Have Begun. I Will Make You All Wish You Had Perished With Him.*~  
  
Kagome fought the bile that worked its way up her throats as the tangy smell of blood sting her nose. The second message was written in human blood.  
  
~*I See You Kagome Higurashi You Can't Hide From Me. The Shadow Is Here.*~  
  
Without warning a heart piercing scream sprang out from somewhere deep inside her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Who was this new enemy and how did it know so much about her?  
  
(A/N: Next time the villain is uncovered, and many other twists and turns. Well until next R/R Ja ne! Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	4. A New Battle

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. sigh and not me.  
  
_ 'thoughts'_  
  
"dialogue"  
  
**Chapter 4: A New Battle**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a scream. He knew that scream all to well which caused fear to pulse through his veins.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha became a red and white blur as he moved ahead of the others. He had to get there first he just had too.  
  
_ 'Just hang in there Kagome. I'm coming.'  
_  
Kagome took a shaky step backwards. A queasy feeling over coming her once again, a deep dark aura started to surround her. A sinister voice seemed to come from the sky as it spoke to her. Well the voice seemed to be inside her head as more words appeared on the ground.  
  
** "The Fear On You Is Wonderful. It Is Good That You Fear Me, For I Am Going To Kill You."  
**  
It was then that Kagome noticed what seem to be like a cocoon attached to the ground. The dark aura was pulsing from it; the aura seemed to be pulling her toward the cocoon. Something dark and slimy crawled across Kagome's shoe, when she tried to pull away she found out that she couldn't move. She was paralyzed.  
  
Dizziness swept over her, followed by a wave of nausea. The voice then seemed to be echoing within her head.  
  
_'Relax Kagome, the more you fight me the more painful it will become.'  
_  
Weightlessness over came Kagome's body. She had experienced this once before. He was stealing her soul from her. One thought ran through her mind as the dark blue goo inched its way up her body.  
  
_'Inuyasha, Inuyasha.'_  
  
The voice inside her head seemed to become disgusted at the sound of Inuyasha's name. He then laughed at Kagome.  
  
_'Do you really think he will make it in time to save you? I shall have devoured you, soul and all before your mate and friends make it here. I will tell you that you did have a bright future until I killed it.'  
_  
No this couldn't be the end, she and Inuyasha were happy together they had even talked about starting a family one day. Gathering all her strength Kagome managed to scream once more.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Panic seized Inuyasha's heart as he heard Kagome scream his name and then nothing.  
  
_'Kagome.'_  
  
Just as Inuyasha entered the clearing a bright green light flashed passed him.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
He then noticed that Kagome's lifeless body was being pulled closer to what looked like an overly large cocoon. Inuyasha then noticed the changing light blue light coming from Kagome's body; it was eating her soul.  
  
As Inuyasha got ready to charge with Tetsusaiga, he was shoved backwards by a blinding green light.  
  
"What the hell was that just now? It was the same light I saw earlier."  
  
The neon green light in front of Inuyasha then spoke to him.  
  
"You just stay put till I tell you to move."  
  
Inuyasha grinded his teeth as anger started to build within him.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are? You're one of those spirit things aren't you?"  
  
The little green light continued to move in front of him. It then sighed.  
  
"Just let me free her, then you can have the creep. You'll end up killing them all."  
  
A green dust fell from the creature as she dashed about Kagome and the slimy ooze. The ooze then started to turn a sky blue, just as it transformed into flowers, bees, and birds freeing Kagome from it's slimy grasp.  
  
Once the sprite had freed Kagome she started to pull Kagome away from the cocoon. Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding. The unnamed sprite then flew in front of Inuyasha and grabbed onto a strand of his slivery-white hair.  
  
"Come on stupid. Just don't stand there. Destroy the cocoon before it opens. Hurry up."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the green glowing sprite.  
  
"If you'd let go of my hair maybe I would do something. Now let go."  
  
The sprite soon found herself flying through the air only to bump into something soft yet hard, she blinked her bright eyes as she looked into a pair of slate colored eyes. Once she got her bearings, she took flight once more. Anger started to flare in the little sprite as she watched Inuyasha cradle Kagome head in his lap. However she continued to hover above the two of them, as Miroku and the other approached them.  
  
There was no hiding the horrid shock on Miroku's face as he glanced at Kagome's motionless form.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome's soul is no longer in her body."  
  
A high pitched shriek was heard followed by a blinding light blue light as Kagome's soul struggled to free it's self from the ooze that was pulling it closer toward the strange glowing cocoon.  
  
"Hey, Miroku where's that light coming from?"  
  
Miroku shielded his eyes as he looked toward the strange light. The warm feeling that it was giving off toward him, told him what it had just told Inuyasha.  
  
"I believe that the light is coming from Kagome's soul. It's trying to free itself."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"That's what I was thinking monk."  
  
He then turned to face the cocoon.  
  
"Hey, ugly it looks like you bit off more then you could chew. How about I help you cut a few pounds?"  
  
At first Miroku and then others were afraid he was going to use Tetsusaiga. However the sword was never removed from it sheath as Inuyasha leapt into the air.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
The goo broke apart as Inuyasha's claws slashed through it freeing Kagome's once trapped soul, which hurriedly soared back to it body, Inuyasha stood in front of the now pulsing cocoon. Sango's eyes widened as she looked at the spot where the cocoon was nestled.  
  
"Inuyasha. Look at the ground the cocoon is sitting on doesn't it look familiar to you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sango confused and anger showing in his golden eyes.  
  
"Is there a point to all this Sango?"  
  
Miroku yelled over to Inuyasha hoping the hanyou would get his point better.  
  
"Inuyasha look at the spot you're standing on doesn't look familiar? We've all been here before."  
  
Inuyasha ran what Miroku had just said through his head.  
  
_ 'Miroku is right this place does look familiar. Where...wait a minute this is where we defeated Naraku. Then that thing must be apart of Naraku.'  
_  
Miroku's voice broke though Inuyasha's thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha destroy the cocoon quickly, before it hatches."  
  
"**Good thinking Miroku. However you are to late to stop me**."  
  
The voice sounded like Naraku's only it seemed younger, more full of life. Which only served to piss Inuyasha off more.  
  
"You tried to kill Kagome you bastard!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to charge the cocoon, a blast of dark energy tossed him backwards, causing him to land with a thump on the ground beside a now conscious Kagome.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
A deep laughter was then heard as a tall naked form of a young man with flowing dark blue hair appeared before them. The slimy ooze from the cocoon hung from his hair and body. In one quick flick of his wrist the hide was ripped from a dead deer carcass, and wrapped itself around the strange new demon's waist.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he stepped in front of Sango and Shippo, Kirara growled as she did the same. He then voiced a question that had been haunting him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The demon like creature continued to laugh as it looked up at them with two burning maroon eyes.  
  
** "You may call me, Uraku. You shall be the one to be the key to your undoing."**  
  
The strange new demon known as Uraku smirked as he looked at Miroku.  
  
"**Perhaps I should re curse you with the wind tunnel. That way your wife and unborn children can watch you die**."  
  
His burning eyes then turned to look at Inuyasha. A grin suddenly appeared on Uraku's face.  
  
"**Better yet I'll just kill Kagome and her litter instead**."  
  
Inuyasha's widened at what he had just heard. Kagome was pregnant with his pups. Why didn't he know about it?  
  
_'Unless it just happened then I wouldn't know for another two days.'  
_  
Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Kagome's scream. Just in time to see two icicles like rocks aiming straight for Kagome and him. Just when he thought the two of them were going to get impaled. They all were suddenly surrounded by a glowing bright green light.  
  
When the light faded Inuyasha saw that he, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and a very unharmed Kagome were all standing inside of Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
"How the hell did we all get here and what was that green light from?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A/N: Yay I got Ch. 4 finished, hope it wasn't too stupid. Thanks for reviewing. Ok I have a imporant message to post. Do to the major fact that my Microsoft Word program won't open, I will be unable to update for a while. That is until I get a new Word program or I buy new computer. So please don't beg me to update, it does inspire me to type but it is a waste of time seeing how I have no program to type in.

As soon as I fix the problem I shall be upating either No Escape, Tough Choice, Cry of the Hear or From Ice to Sunshine so please bare with me.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko)


	5. Stork and Longevity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha however I do own this story so don't think about taking it.  
  
Title: **Desires Within  
**  
**Chapter 5: Stork and Longevity**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

__

Inuyasha glanced around at his friends and mate as he asked a simple question. That just happened to shake a few leaves as he spoke it.  
  
"Can someone tell me how the HELL we got here?"  
  
However no one seemed to be able to answer the hanyou's question. For all them were trying to figure out how they had gotten there as well. It was the sound of Kagome's voice that seemed to bring Inuyasha back to his senses.  
  
"Ow, that hurt."  
  
She then rubbed her butt with a hand.  
  
"I think I might have broken something that time."  
  
Once hearing this Inuyasha was at Kagome's side in an instant.  
  
"Is it your ankle? Your wrist, tell me where it hurts."  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"No really I'm fine. It's not even bothering me any more."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Sango and Miroku continued to watch as Inuyasha lifted one of Kagome's arms and then the other, as he checked her body for injuries.  
  
"All this time I thought you were terrible when you found out that I was pregnant. It's looks like we found someone who's going to be ten times worse."  
  
At first Miroku smiled at Sango's comment and then he took the defensive.  
  
"Come on now, I wasn't that bad. I was just looking out for the well being of our child that's all."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she and Kirara slowly made their way toward Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Oh please spare me Miroku."  
  
"What did I do this time Sango?"  
  
He asked as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
** Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of someone laughing. The laughter was so soft it almost sounded like Kirara was mewing. Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to a cluster of flowers where the soft mewing got louder. There lying in the middle of the flower was a small sprite, her skin was a cream color while her hair was the color of freshly fallen snow. The sprite's eyes where the vibrant color of a lime her small wings were a crystal blue.  
  
"That was so cute Mr. Higurashi."  
  
The sprite squeaked as she continued to hold her sides. She then took a deep breath as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm all better now I promise."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the sprite.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
The sprite giggled once more as see watched for Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"I called you Mr. Higurashi silly. Oh and before you great all mad, I know that Higurashi isn't your real last name. However, since you are married to Kagome I figure it was better then nothing, calling you Mr. Inuyasha, it just sounded too weird to me."  
  
Miroku kneaded his chin as he watched the sprite fly around Inuyasha and Kagome. The jubilant sprite stopped flying at the sound of Miroku's voice and turned to look at him as he spoke.  
  
"Are you any relation to a sprite known by the name of Iris?"  
  
The sprite nodded her head as she flew over to Miroku and looked at him.  
  
"Mmmhmm, I sure am she's my cousin all sprites are related in one way or another."  
  
Her green eyes softened, as she looked closer at Miroku. His spiritual powers had been weakened by his battle with Uraku. To put it frankly he looked like crap, and to put it honestly, she was sure that all she had to do was touch him and he would have fallen to the ground. She then flew closer to Miroku as she placed her small hand on his nose. The instant she touched him a bright green light surrounded him.  
  
"That should help you feel a little better."  
  
Miroku stared at the sprite that was gently hovering in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I do fell better thank you. It seems to me that you know who we are and we have no clue as to who you are. What is your name?"  
  
She smiled at her newfound friends as she landed on Kirara's shoulder.  
  
"I am called Tazu."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, well accept Inuyasha's. Kagome gasped as she said the very same thing that Miroku was thinking.  
  
"You're the sprite of longevity and rebirth."  
  
Tazu's snow colored hair bounced as she nodded her head. She then spun  
in a circle.  
  
"Yep that would be who I am."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his mate and then over at the rest of his bewildered friends. He just didn't understand what was getting his friends so worked up.  
  
"Mind telling me what the damn big deal is?"  
  
Kagome was the first to answer him.  
  
"Well you see when I was little my mom would tell me stories about different kinds of sprites. Tazu was one of the ones I remember the most. Why you ask? I'll tell you. It was because Tazu had the power to grant eternal life, she was also known as the deliverer of babies. I never believed that the stories where one hundred percent true, but now I would have to say that I do believe it."  
  
Inuyasha stared over at Kagome confused still written on his face.  
  
"So let me get this straight Kagome. She's the reason why Sango and you are pregnant?"  
  
More soft mews of laughter erupted from within Tazu as she fell over backwards. Inuyasha on the other hand was not amused. Once her laughter had stopped she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course not silly they're pregnant because you or Miroku helped them out. The only thing I do is see if it's time for you to have children."  
  
Inuyasha watched and listened as Tazu explained her duties to them.  
  
"Feh, well if you haven't noticed now is not the best time for Sango or Kagome to be having a kid."  
  
Tazu suddenly flew up into Inuyasha's face and began pointing a cream little finger at him.  
  
"Yes it was then and now had been perfect. Until he showed up no one saw him coming. Now I'm just a screw up."  
  
"I can't argue with you there."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him she couldn't believe what he had just said to Tazu.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT."  
  
Inuyasha cried out as the rosary suddenly pulled him to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh!Ufmph."  
  
He growled as he slowly pulled himself out of the ground, where he then preceded to glare at Kagome.  
  
"You mind telling what the hell you did that for? It's not like I did anything wrong I was just agreeing with Tazu over there."  
  
Kagome placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You were being rude Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I wasn't rude. I'll show you rude if that's what you want wench."  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs widened when he realized his mistake of word choice, but it was already too late to save himself. However that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try.  
  
"Wait, Kagome I didn't mean it like that...it just came out."  
  
Kagome turned three different colors of red, until she finally erupted.  
  
"SIT, BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed down into the earth, making a four-foot deep crater as he did so. He then sighed to himself; he really did need to learn how to keep his big mouth shut. Miroku's voice happened to knock Inuyasha out of his thoughts.  
  
"Tazu, you seem frightened of the Uraku demon. Do you know something about him that we do not?"  
  
Tazu didn't look at Miroku right away but at instead Sango, who was even now rubbing her sore sides. Tazu lime green eyes sparkled as she flew over to Sango, her tiny feet landing on her very round stomach.  
  
"You don't have to worry so much about the baby. I mean I can't tell you whether or not it's a boy or a girl, but I can tell you that it will be healthy and strong."  
  
Sango sighed, only the baby had settled down which seemed to be the minute Tazu landed on her.  
  
"Tazu-sama, you still have not answered my question. What do you know about this demon named Uraku?"  
  
Her bright lime green eyes became glassy and her small form began too shake. As the scent of pure horrified fear burned the inside of his nose Inuyasha realized one thing.  
  
_'She's terrified of this Uraku person, but why, why is she so afraid? Unless this demon is more horrible than Naraku was, is that even possible?'  
_  
"Yes, he is, and yes it is, Inuyasha."  
  
His golden-honey eyes snapped up from the ground as they then locked with Tazu's. It was like she could read his thoughts. Inuyasha was pretty sure that he was going to like what Tazu was going to tell them. He then glanced over at Kagome, yes he had wanted a child, but now was a bad time to have one. Then again it wasn't like he was going to have a choice fate had already chosen for them.(**A/N:** Gomen, _(I'm sorry)_ for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you guys hope you enjoyed it. Now press the button, press it you know you want too. You, guys are the best.  
  
**Ja ne!  
**  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_) 


End file.
